Hamilton's Nickname Incident
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: In which Sinead asks about how Hamilton got his nickname 'Hammer'. My SLIGHT romance didn't turn out exactly how I expected it to but... it's good. R&R.
1. Hamilton

**(A/n) I was listening to MC Hammer and reading the 39 Clues and this came to me. Don't ask about my mental state. I don't own the 39 Clues, Scholastic does or something... I intended it to be slight Hamead but... nothing turns out right with me! And I guess it's kinda a songfic... Enjoy chicos and chicas.**

"How did you even get that nickname?" Sinead asked.

"The Hammer?" Hamilton looked at the Ekat. "Well it's a long story." He tried to stall for time.

"Well I have nothing to do." Sinead sat down in a chair and smirked at Hamilton. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Fine." Hamilton grumbled. "Well it started when my sisters planted a camera in my room..."

**~FLASHBACK FROM HAMILTON! A YEAR BEFORE THE CLUE HUNT. ~**

The Holt plopped his books down and sighed. Even on a Friday he received homework! It was ridiculous. The Tomas looked around and saw his iPod. Smiling, he plugged it into the docking station. He navigated the small screen with his large fingers. The screen settled onto an old song. MC Hammer You Can't Touch This. Hamilton made sure all the window curtains had been drawn and the doors barred and locked. He didn't, however, look for video cameras or notice the red light peeking out of his closet. The song started to play and Hamilton got in the groove.

_U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this_

Hamilton Holt started to moonwalk.

_My, my, my music hits me so hard Makes me say "Oh my Lord" Thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet It feels good, when you know you're down A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch._

The Holt sisters watched their brother dance around his darkened room; still ignorant his every move was being recorded.

_I told you homeboy (can't touch this) Yeah, that's how we living and you know (can't touch this) Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this) Yo; let me bust the funky lyrics (can't touch this)_

Hamilton continued to dance and mouth every lyric MC Hammer sang out from his iPod. The Holt sisters fell out of their chairs and started to convulse in laughter on the carpeted floors.

_Fresh new kicks, advance You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance So move, outta your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling, hold on Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on Like that, like that Cold on a mission so fall them back Let 'em know, that you're too much And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch._

Hamilton started to relax and relax. The Holt sisters started to laugh harder and harder, watching their unobservant brother.

"Good idea Reagan. Putting a video stream to our room and for the camera." Madison congratulated from the floor.

Reagan had already gotten to her feet. "It was a good idea. But you had the initial idea to spy on Hamilton so kudos to you."

_Yo, I told you (can't touch this) Why you standing there, man? (Can't touch this) Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (can't touch this) Give me a song, or rhythm Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em Now, they know You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show That's hype, and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape, to learn What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn The charts? Legit Either work hard or you might as well quit_

_That's word because you know... _

Hamilton sighed. This was the only time he could be himself and relax. No family involved, no critical father, no taunting sisters, no one but him. And the camera his sisters placed in his closet.

_U can't touch this U can't touch this Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!_

_Go with the funk, it is said That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it, for a winner Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner Move, slide your rump Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump _

The Holt twins stopped laughing in time to laugh twice as hard and once again fall onto the floor. The oblivious Hamilton noticed something red in his closet after a while. He paused the song, looked at it again, and shrugged. _Probably just a red shirtsleeve or something._ He thought and he continued the song. Reagan face palmed.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed, and then slumped into her chair. "That was a disgrace to the Holt family and the Tomas branch overall."

"Even we're not that ignorant!" Madison gasped in exasperation.

_Yeah... (Can't touch this) Look, man (can't touch this) You better get hype, boy, because you know (can't touch this) Ring the bell, schools back in (can't touch this) _

_Break it down! Stop, Hammer time! U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this _

_Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time! _

"That's a pervy lyric." Madison commented on (Nice pants, Hammer).

"I guess..." Reagan shrugged.

Hamilton shuffled his feet to the beat. The song still wasn't over.

"How long does this song go on for?" Madison exclaimed.

_Every time you see me The Hammer's just so hype I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic Now why would I ever stop doing this? With others making records that just don't hit I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer" And the rest can go and play _

"This is perfect blackmail!" Reagan noticed.

_U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this_

The MC Hammer song finally ended. Reagan clicked the save button on the screen and Hamilton decided to investigate the mysterious red item in his closet.

"Uh oh... Reagan," Madison gulped. "I hope you have that saved on the computer or a thumb drive. Because once Hamilton finds the camera..."

Reagan grabbed for her flash drive and jammed it into the computer. She transferred a copy of the HamiltonBlackmail file onto the device. It beeped its confirmation and both sisters breathed a sigh of relief. Neither one was willing to go through the risks of going into their brother's room again.

Hamilton on the other hand found the camera and read the side of it. **Reagan Holt.** Hamilton swiveled to face the door and ripped it off he hinges in a fluid movement.

"REAGAN! MADISON!" He roared, barreling across the hall at alarming speeds. Not bothering to knock he barged into his sisters' shared room.

"Hey _Hammer_." Madison teased.

"Where is the file?" Hamilton growled. Reagan pointed to the camera. "Delete it." Hamilton commanded. The ten year old grabbed the Flip camera and deleted the video. "Any other copies?" Both girls shook their heads 'No.' as he turned to leave, Reagan said," Ya know now Hammer would be a good nickname for him, huh?

**~END FLASHBACK. ~**

Sinead laughed until her sides hurt. Hamilton suddenly found his shoes to be quite interesting.

"That's why we call you Hammer? Your sisters caught you on tape dancing to a MC Hammer song?" Sinead asked, after catching her breath.

He nodded, still looking down to the floor.

Sinead went over to the embarrassed Cahill and lifted his head up by the chin. She looked into his eyes. She kissed him suddenly, lip-to-lip contact. After breaking away she asked, "Want to know why people call me Sinead Starbucks?"

**(A/n) Well? This is my first 39 Clues fic and should I follow this up with another chapter of why people call her Sinead Starbucks? And review! Wear out thou's keyboards! Write, live, love. Eat a waffle. Throw a stone at a bird. Watch a bird spazz into a wall. Keep the Epicness Up. **

**~wwB. **


	2. Sinead

**(A/n) I am so sorry you guys; it took a long time to get an inspiration for this chapter. But it finally struck! Just a warning, it's not as funny or ridiculous as the last chapter. Hope you guys like it anyways. One OC in this but, just a minor part with about three or four lines of dialogue. I don't own 39 Clues, just the idea. Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

"It was during the Clues competition on the race to the first clue, when Ned, Ted and I were following Amy, Dan, Sammi and Nellie." Sinead started.

***COMMENCE FLASHBACK TIME! OHNOES!** *

Sinead and Ted walked over to the car rental area where they had followed the Cahills. They silently opened the door, put a small tracking/ spy bug inside and closed it. The duo walked away nonchalantly and they were out of sight just in time.

They were on Interstate 95, heading into downtown, five cars behind the Cahills and their au pair. The older sister looked out the back and saw the gray Mercedes. Over the speakers wirelessly connected to the bug, Amy's voice crackled across.

"We're being followed." She announced.

"What?" Dan said.

"By who?" Sammi replied.

"Five cars back." Amy replied. "Gray Mercedes. It's the Starlings."

"A Starbucks?" Nellie said excitedly. "Where?"

In the gray Mercedes, Sinead wrinkled her nose. "How does Starling even sound like Starbucks?"

"Starlings," Amy corrected. "Our relatives. Ned, Ted and Sinead."

Nellie snorted. "That's not really their names."

"Well Starbucks sure as hell isn't." Sammi smirked. "Sinead Starbucks has a nice ring to it though."

Sinead scowled. "Seriously?"

"What, Sinead Starbucks?" Ned chuckled.

"Are you kidding me?" Sinead snarled, glaring at Ned. "It's your last name too!" She turned her freckled face to the window again.

"I'm not joking." Amy said. "It's, um, part of the scavenger hunt. Nellie, we can't let them follow us. We have to lose them."

"Scavenger hunt?" Ted rolled his eyes. "Can't she make a better excuse?"

The au pair drove the car as if she were in a race, speeding past cars at an unruly rate, flooring the 'eco friendly' car. The poor cat's yowl carried across to the speaker. They were aimed at the safety impact barrels then swerved onto the exit ramp. Sinead's jaw dropped, they got away. Amy turned around to see this expression.

"Is that lost enough?" Nellie asked.

"Mrrp!" Saladin protested.

"Every time I see you, this ends up happening!" Sammi grinned.

"You could've killed us!" Dan had a big grin on his face. "Do that again!"

"No!" Amy said. "Locust Street. And hurry!"

"Well I guess we're going to the next exit to Locust Street." Ned commented.

"Shut up." Sinead growled, frustrated they got away.

***END FLASHBACK!** *

"Nellie needs to take out her ear buds." Hamilton snorted.

"That stupid mistake on the part of that crazy au pair just continues to irritate me whenever people call me Sinead Starbucks, on purpose." Sinead scowled. "At least my nickname isn't as ridiculous and how I got it isn't as weird."

**(A/n) Like I said, not as funny. I used the first book when Nellie and the Cahills were trying to outrun the Starlings to the Franklin Museum. Tell me what you think. I know this isn't as funny but yeah. **


	3. Kabras

**(A/n) Thanks to all you reviewers, 20 freakin' reviews overall? What is wrong with you? Just kidding, but you guys are freaking awesome, you know that right? And because of a suggestion and an idea donated by TheHelper3440, thanks so freaking much, a third chapter (I didn't even expect to get out the second chapter before my birthday) about the nickname for the Kabras, Cobra. And yeah, I'm putting one line of dialogue for my OC, Sammi, again. I don't own 39 Clues. Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

"Why do you even call me Cobra?" Natalie shrieked, infuriated with the younger Cahill sibling behind her.

"You don't remember?" Dan laughed.

"What do you mean?" Natalie narrowed her amber eyes to slits.

"The family reunion when I-"

"No need to bring it up!" Natalie yelled.

"Bring what up?" Nellie strolled into the room. "Calm down kiddos, no need to fight. So what? Bring what up?"

"It happened during a family reunion." Dan started, Natalie staring a furious glare into the back of his head.

"Daniel Cahill, I am going to murder you!" She threatened.

"It's not nice to interrupt, I thought with your proper British manners would've known that." Dan said. The British girl sulked and let Dan continue. "I was going to pull a prank on Natalie and Ian since they annoyed me a lot, even then."

***OHNOES FLASHBACK TIME!** *

Dan stood on the roof of Grace's mansion, waiting for the brother sister pair to walk right underneath him. Even at the age of eight, he was mischievous and had a slight feud with Natalie Kabra, the younger sibling his age. Amy was in Grace's library, wanting no part in any trouble and chaos of a Cahill family reunion, as there was always plenty of that. The wriggling bag he held reminded the eight year old of his targets, unfeeling, cold and ruthless. He didn't like them, he hated them as much as he hated Beatrice. What the small boy didn't know is the snakes were cobras, deadly and really ticked off.

His unsuspecting, clueless targets passed under him. Dan opened the bag and dropped the hissing, venomous snakes right onto them. Natalie shrieked and ran around, attempting to get the vengeful slithering thing off of her. Ian yelled out in shock, immediately getting the pissed off snake off of him. Natalie was running around and freaking out too much to get the angry creature off. Dan began to laugh until his sides hurt. He climbed down from the roof to join Amy in the library, not wanting the blame to be pinned on him, the reasoning to simply be that snakes spontaneously fell from the sky right when they walked under that part of the house. Unluckily for the young Cahill, a very angry Ian found him climbing down. Natalie, still wigging out with the snakes on her, ran into the house eliciting screams from those relatives she passed. This diverted Ian's attention for a split second, which Dan used as his window of escape.

The eldest Kabra turned his head to the direction of screeching from the mansion, not noticing his prey escaped his grasp. He scowled and chased after the young prankster.

Dan sprinted into the mansion, pushing people out of his way and making a ruckus only rivaled by Natalie. He looked behind him to find Ian pushing his way through the disgruntled Cahills. With him distracted and still running, Natalie came up next to him and screamed, drawing his attention away from Ian. Dan yelled in surprise then began to laugh at her. Natalie's pretty face contorted in anger at the younger Cahill boy laughed at her and the writhing snake in her hair. He was simply amazed it hadn't bitten her by then.

"DANIEL CAHILL!" Natalie screamed in anger, reaching for the boy with long nails like talons. Dan yelped and ran for the library._ She looked like Medusa back there!_ Dan thought, laughing. He lost the Kabras in the crowd and walked into the library calmly, as not to let Amy know anything had happened.

"Hey Dan what are you doing here?" Amy's voice startled Dan, and he turned quickly.

"Oh, nothing much." Dan shrugged and went to stand by her, letting the smallest of smiles creep onto his face. After about three minutes, Natalie and Ian, Natalie still sporting a cobra in her hair, burst into the room.

"DANIEL!" They yelled. The snake became agitated and writhed and hissed in Natalie's hair. She shrieked in surprise and fear.

"C-C-Cobra!" Amy screamed, flinging her book at Natalie's head.

"Alert!" Dan completed his sister's sentence, laughing on the floor. He looked up to find the furious face of Natalie Kabra, holding a hissing and spitting cobra with her long claw-like nails. She dropped the cobra on Dan's chest, where he immediately threw it off, the snake flying out the window, into the backyard. A few more screams were heard from outside.

"I guess now we have all rights to call you two Natalie and Ian COBRA!" Dan said, laughing until he was breathless and holding onto his sides out of sheer pain. His cheeks hurt from his constant smile.

"I suppose we'll have to show you how much of 'Cobras' we can be then." Ian hissed, anger and frustration clear on his face.

***END OF FLASHBACK TIME!** *

"You dropped live cobras on them?" Nellie was laughing like her life depended on the action and tears were beginning to form.

"Yes he did!" Natalie yelled.

"Well I guess you got revenge in the Clue Hunt in Australia, when you dropped snakes and spiders on us." Dan glared.

"Don't even bring that up! I didn't want to do that!" Natalie insisted.

"Well," Nellie wiped the laughter tears away. "He's right but it was Isabel's idea, I guess. Because she looked pretty happy to be handling those monsters."

"See?" Natalie smirked at Dan. "Even your babysitter agrees."

"AU PAIR!" Dan yelled.

"Why can't you two just kiss and make up?" Sammi snickered as she passed them.

"No way would I kiss a Cobra." Dan looked disgusted.

"I ,for once, agree with you Daniel." Natalie mirrored his expression.

"It's Dan!" He sighed. "D to the A to the N. Dan, Cobra!"

"It's Kabra!" Natalie mimicked her rival. "K to the A to the B to the R to the A. Kabra, Daniel."

"Would you two just get along?" Sammi yelled from somewhere else in the mansion.

"NO!" The both yelled at the same time.

"Why do we even try?" Nellie put her ear buds back in and walked out dancing as if she was dodging really random laser bursts.

**(A/n) And that's the third chapter. And in the second paragraph of the flashback there's a pun due to TheHelper3340, I owe you one! Thanks to all my reviewers again and to TheHelper3340, whom I give credit for the original idea. I hope you liked this one, inspiration came real quick for it. Review. **


End file.
